Question: Marie has a collection of shark teeth. When her uncle returns from vacation, he brings her $14$ more shark teeth. Now Marie has $51$ shark teeth. How many shark teeth did Marie have before her uncle's gift?
To find how many shark teeth Marie had before her uncle's gift, we start with the $51}$ shark teeth she has now and subtract the ${14}$ shark teeth her uncle gave her. $51$ $14$ $?$ Total shark teeth Uncle's gift Teeth she had $51}-{14} = {\Box}$ Let's subtract to find how many shark teeth Marie had before. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $51}-{14}= {37}$ Marie had ${37}$ shark teeth before her uncle's gift.